The present invention relates to a guitar back plate and, more particularly, to a guitar back plate for improving the resonance of the guitar.
A guitar is a popular musical instrument that makes sound by the playing of its (typically) six strings with the sound being projected either acoustically or through electrical amplification. Currently, a large amount of electric guitars lack resonance as a result of being made from inferior materials. All of the separate elements of the guitar function independently, which dampens the natural resonance of the electric guitar.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that improves the resonance of the guitar.